He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 9
| StoryTitle1 = What Lies Within, Part 3 | Synopsis1 = Almost immediately after entering the Ring of Dreams in , found themselves under attack at all sides by nightmares. Though they are valiant fighters, one and all, the battle seems unwinnable, and they seek to retreat. Unfortunately, the door was barred behind them, and warns that there can be no going back, only forward. They must pass through the six circles of Subternia to find the goddess , and petition her to resurrect the . The king explains that the underworld's Ring of Dreams is a mirror of the overworld. Because has been corrupted and polluted by 's , so too are the planet's dreams. With that understanding of what they faced, the heroes gain a renewed vigor, and fight for a full day and night before the nightmares become stronger. A great many-headed worm appears, swallowing , , and whole. Consumed by rage, tears open the creature's stomach with the , and is surprised to find that his friends are not there. Convinced that they are dead, his rage grows even stronger. However, Teela and the others are not dead at all. They have merely been transported to another place. Weakly, Moss Man explains that somehow, they were displaced into the Subternian Ring of the Earth. Teela realizes, looking at him, that he is dying. This is because, he explains, the Ring of the Earth has also become a mirror of what happens on Eternia, and in its dire state, the Ring of the Earth has become a barren, lifeless desert. Without a a biosphere, he will die. Teela insists that she and Stratos will find a way to protect him, and get him to safety, but this will prove difficult, as begin to attack. In the meantime, He-Man and Randor, finding themselves overwhelmed, agree to redouble their efforts, fighting together as father and son. Rather than fight the Rock Men, Teela and Stratos begin carrying Moss Man, attempting to outrun them. All the while, Teela insists that they will get Moss Man out alive. He assures her that they will not. While there is always hope, they must be prepared for the worst, and in that case, he has things to tell her. The goddess Zoar is eternal and omnipotent - but she is unforgiving. Before mankind rose on Eternia, they were preceded by the , who worshipped her as Serpos. While the Snake Men are a thing of the past, Zoar never did answer their prayers. She let them perish, as all things must perish in the natural order. Mankind's prayers - King Randor's prayers - will be treated no differently. Still trapped in the Ring of Dreams, He-Man and Randor are relieved to see a doorway to the next ring. When Adam raises his sword aloft to unlock it, he is surprised to find that it doesn't work. Randor supposes, with horror, that the Ring of Dreams has become their nightmare, now. An endless battle, where all the doors are sealed and there is no escaping. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * :* ::* :::* Ring of Dreams :::* Ring of the Earth Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}